Simon Snow
by jessica.beaufort
Summary: simon snow


C'est le soir, après le couvre-feu, le dortoir et les feux des cheminées sont endormi et les trois amis dessidèrent de quitter silencieusement la chambre commune de leur maison pour aller faire un tour à l'endroit interdit qui les intriguait tous : la forêt interdite. Reagan s'enfargea dans le tapis.

Fais moins de bruit Reagan! Si on se fait prendre par ce maudit concierge sanguinaire, on risque de mourir, ou pire encore, se faire EXPULSER!

Calmes-toi Cath, on risque rien, ce vieux concierge est sur le point de tomber en morceaux de toute façon! Je pourrais très bien me défendre contre lui!

T'es vraiment un crétin!

Simon commençait à vraiment perdre patience.

Fermez la tout les deux! Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sorti du château...

Ils continuèrent donc à travers les interminables escaliers, couloirs et passèrent même à travers le donjon pour finalement déboucher dans la cour arrière de l'école, près de la frontière menaçante de la forêt noire.

La cime des arbres donnait l'impression d'engloutir tout ce qui osait trépasser la lisière de la forêt. Cath eu un frisson.

Vous savez, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée

Reagan affirmait fermement.

Moi aussi...On ne pourrait pas aller à la chasse aux papillons à la place? Non?

Simon au contraire lui, était déterminé à passer la frontière de cette forêt lugubre.

Non, on y va. Ça ne peut pas être si pire que ça. On ne restera que 20 minutes dans le pire des cas. Allez, ne faites pas vos trouillards, je suis sûr que ça va être super! Si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit, je sais que Cath n'a que des 100% dans ses cours de sortillèges ahah!

Cath eu une réaction de surprise.

Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je peux me battre contre tous ce qui peut se trouver là dedans! Le professeur Black m'a dit qu'il y avait des loups-garous, des gargouilles, des centaures, des harpies...Qui sait ce qu'on pourrait croiser rendu à l'intérieur de cette forêt...Ce ne doit pas être pour rien qu'elle est interdite Simon!

Ils étaient presque rendu à la frontière de la forêt.

Arrêtes de toujours t'en tenir aux règles Cath, ça pourrait peut-être te faire du bien! Il ne veulent juste pas être responsable d'un élève qui serait trop stupide pour se perdre dans les bois. Tu sais, arpenter une forêt sur un balai ce n'est pas très commode!

T'es vraiment stupide...

Simon était prêt, fébrile. Tandis que les deux autres tremblaient de la tête aux pieds et manquaient de s'évanouir au moindre bruit suspect.

-Bon! Prenez vos baguettes, c'est parti. Nous devons revenir dans 1h maximum si on ne veut pas que les elfes de maison qui font la tournée ne se rendent comptent de notre absence.

Ils prirent donc tous leurs baguettes dans un geste synchroniser, ils dirent : ''Lumos!''. L'extrimité de leur baguettes étaient à présent scintillante et ils pouvaient maintenant s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils croisèrent quelques petits yeux brillants dans le noir mais rien de réellement terrifiant. Reagan commençait déjà à être fatigué.

Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien ici Simon, est-ce qu'on peut s'en aller maintenant?

Non, on ne fait qu'arriver...Il est impossible que cette forêt soi vide de vies magiques. Le monde merveilleux est tout autour de nous, on ne peut pas toujours les voir pourquoi? Parce qu'il y a un _hic _Reagan : les créatures magiques ne veulent pas toujours être vu. Autrement dit, ces êtres vivent dans un monde qui est imbriqué dans le nôtre, mais où il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Il suffit simplement d'avoir l'œil! Ils sont camouflés pour pouvoir passé inaperçu. Les gobelins ressemblent alors à de gros crapauds avec des feuilles mortes en guise d'oreilles, les trolls se font passer pour des rochers moussus et les esprits tâchent de se déguiser en insectes. Les formes sont fluides, interchangeables, tu comprends?

Cath et Reagan semblaient impressionnés par le discours de Simon.

Wow simon, je savais pas que les créatures magiques t'intéressaient autant!

Les deux peureux eurent alors une envie subite, beaucoup plus motivée, d'arpenter la forêt dont ils avaient oubliés le danger. Cath cherchait sous les roches, Reagan grimpait maladroitement dans les arbres et Simon, lui, restait attentif à tout les petits détails. Tout d'un coup, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, Reagan tomba violemment de l'arbre qu'il avait grimpé, qui maintenant, avait une silhouette plutôt étrange, qui semblait être celle d'un femme. Reagan poussa un crie tandis que les deux autres étaient complètement abasourdies par les événements.

''Calmes-toi, je ne te ferai aucun mal.'' dit alors la silhouette de l'arbre.

- ''Qu'est-ce que tu es? Qui es-tu? Que veux-tu? '' dit alors simon, sa baguette pointé sévèrement vers la silhouette.

Simon, sorti de sa transe, le regard passionné, s'avança et prit alors la parole : '' c'est une Sylvides, de la famille des Hamadryade. Encore connu sous le nom de «peuple des arbres». Tous les arbres sont magiques et sacrés mais ceux-là le sont encore plus. Ils sont dotés d'une conscience, elle utilise l'arbre comme moyen de subsistance mais est capable de s'en détaché. Ils ressemblent en principe à leurs arbres, par exemple, celle-ci vient d'un pommier, c'est pourquoi ses cheveux sont verts et que sa peau est brune. J'aurais dut le savoir! Les sylvides peuvent exprimer leurs sentiments à travers leurs nœuds et leurs écorces'' Il pointa alors un nœud en forme de visage mosade.

Tu es très intellient mon garçon, ce que tu avances est bien vrai, comment sais-tu toutes ses choses?

Ma mère était biologiste et travaillait dans les écosystèmes du monde magique.

Elle n'y travaille plus? Quel est son nom? Je l'ai peut-être connu, tu sais, ici le nombre de biologistes qui passes chaque année est incroyable!

Elle s'appelait Isabelle, elle est morte lorsque j'était plus jeune...

Isabelle? Celle qui était marié au jeune Jon Snow?

Oui! Vous la connaissiez?

Bien évidemment, c'était une femme formidable...Les gens qui sont responsables de sa mort vont payer mon garçon, c'est une promesse!

Simon eu un air surpris.

On m'a dit qu'ils étaient morts dans un accidents de balais...

MENSONGES! COMMENT PEUT-ON OSER CROIRE CES SOTISES!? Tes parents ont été de grandes figures dans le monde des sorciers mon enfant, ils ont sauvé plusieurs vies et ont sacrifiés la leur pour les autre et ce qu'ils croyaient être juste! Il est impensable de croire que quelqu'un a pu dire une telle chose sur la mort de tes parents!

Pourriez-vous m'en parler s'il-vous-plait?

Aujourd'hui n'est pas ce jour mon enfant, je ne croit pas être celle à qui tu dois pauser ces questions et être celle qui doit répondre à tes questionnements.

Quand? Qui? Où?

Un bruit de loup se fit entendre, la sylvide semblait alors stressée, comme apeurée que quelque chose arrive, quelque chose de menaçant.

Reviens-moi ici demain, à la même heure, mais maintenant filer, il n'est pas prudent de se promener dans les bois à cette heure-ci!

Avant que Simon est eu le temps de pauser d'autres question, la Sylvide était déjà retourné se fondre dans son arbre. Cath, qui avait pitié de Simon à cet instant précis, regarda l'heure et ne trouva qu'à dire pour réconforter Simon : ''Aller viens, nous reviendrons demain, ça fait presque une heure qu'on est ici, les elfes de maison vont se rendre compte de notre absence et nous serons dans un sale pétrin!''

Les trois sorciers retournèrent donc d'un pas rapide à travers la cime des arbres, vers le château endormi.


End file.
